


Sickness

by CHESSERE



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 03:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19985410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHESSERE/pseuds/CHESSERE
Summary: Mika is feeling weird, and he doesn't know why.





	Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Any Shu ship with Madonee or a “doll theme” involved

'Ring and resound the lament through the snowfields  
Even if we’ve reached the brink of our dreams, about to die in obscurity'

The sound of their singing can be heard loud and clear by the people inside the hall, This performance is still perfect as always, like how Shu intends for it to be.

The heterochromatic orbs stare at him, the owner of them secretly praise his unit leader. No matter how much he tries, Mika thinks he could never be as perfect as Shu.

The other boy noticed the stare and turns around, asking him what he wants but Mika turns his head away in both surprise and embarrassment

His face heats up, but he doesn't understand it

...

It's been three weeks since that performance ends. He still doesn't know what is up with him, but every time he's with his Oshi-san, he has a weird feeling that annoys him to some extent.

The sweet voice beside Mika asked if there's anything wrong with him since he's been acting weird and keep zoning out, looking like he's stuck in his thought and keep asking himself questions he doesn't have an answer for.

Hearing that brought him back to reality again.

Mika laughs dryly and ensures his friend that he's fine, he was just thinking about a lot of things recently.

Arashi sighs in relief, she thought he was sick or something, as kindhearted as always.

That sentence sparks something inside of Mika, he thought what if he was really sick? it's not impossible, right? he doesn't know what's going on either.

Hearing that, Arashi clasps her mouth, worried about him, she asked how Mika feels so maybe she could help him.

Mika has to stop to recollect his thoughts for a second, explaining it is harder than he originally thought.

His face feels hot and his heart beats faster than normal when he's around Shu, but it wasn't all that bad, what he said wasn't even the same as what he had in mind but that'll do.

After he told Arashi, she made a surprised face, is it something serious?

She calls his name and smiles suspiciously, telling Mika that from her experience, he is sick for sure. Mika asked with a quiet voice if what she said was true.

Then what is it, what kind of sickness does he have?

What came out of her mouth caught him off guard, Sickness called love? Lovesickness? Love? It couldn't be, right?

Even if Mika thinks it's not true, his face turns even hotter than before, like a sign that he can't refuse this time.

His voice stuttered, asking Arashi what he should do. He probably can't ask his Oshi-san for help with things like this

If he's not cured, he'll surely weigh Shu down. He looks down but then raises his head up again because of the giggling sound of his friend.

The only way...is to confess? He can't do it. What if he doesn't succeed? He's still living in the same house as Shu and things will surely get awkward. He shakes his head. But before anyone could say anything, the bell rang, like it was saving his life.

That afternoon, Mika immediately goes back home after he finishes his club activity, since Valkyrie won't be practicing anyway

He realizes his mistake after he arrives home, now he'll have to face Shu a lot earlier...

...

The familiar voice calls Mika from behind which makes him jumps a little, he slowly turns his head to face Shu while trying to hide his shaky hands.

This is probably the first time Mika doesn't want the other to come close to him, he can feel his face redden up.

Nothing can escape Shu's sharp eyes, seeing that, he reach out his hand and touch Mika's forehead. Oh, how he feels like his heart forgot to beat for a second.

Shu let out his breath as he mumbles, Mika's body isn't hot in any way, so why is the younger boy acting strange then?

'cause I love ya, Oshi-san!" Mika shouts in his head, but of course, he can't just say that

Shu made a little 'Hmph' sound as he told Mika about back when he promised him to tell him if something is wrong. Mika dreaded, he did promise his Oshi-san that, but he doesn't have enough guts to say it right now.

He lowers his head, his voice stutter as he tries to tell Shu the truth, but he lets out a small whisper noise and immediately runs upstairs instead.

Shu can't help but covers half of his face with his hand, Mika was only just a failure to him, but there's still a little pink tint on his face which he can't control.

...

Mika's head feels like it was going to explode, he keeps thinking about what if Shu abandon him because he made a mistake. He doesn't want to get chased out of the house today.

A few knocking noises came from the door, followed by the same familiar voice calling for him.

Mika didn't answer, not because he doesn't want to, but because he doesn't know what to.

Suddenly, he heard a higher-pitched voice.

"M-Madonee..." Even though Shu is still right there, but he few a lot more comfortable talking to Mademoiselle than to Shu himself

"Do you really feel like that, Mika-chan?" Mika made a little noise answering from the other side of the door.

"You know, Shu-kun was really happy you said that, he just doesn't know how to respond!" She giggles, followed by a lower-pitched voice yelling the doll's name in embarrassment.

Mika slowly opens the door like, still wary of something, then ask both of them it what Mademoiselle said was true.

Shu doesn't say anything, instead he just turns his face away then nods quietly.

The taller boy's body wavers a little when the heterochromia boy decides to tackle and hugs him, he shouts Mika's name in surprise.

Even if he doesn't look like he enjoys it much, Shu still didn't tell Mika to stop, so maybe he could stay like this a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative summary: Arashi diagnoses Mika with gay.
> 
> Ahhhhhhh this is so much better when I flip the pov!! This was in my draft for so long and now I have the chance to release it!
> 
> Please enjoy :D


End file.
